


Куда мне пойти, Капитан?

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, May4090



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: Стив очень старается сдержаться. Очень-очень старается.





	Куда мне пойти, Капитан?

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-ВБ, очень много ненормативной лексики.

Когда по коммуникатору разносится гневное «Вот хуебляди!», в целом не происходит ничего экстраординарного.

Клинт промахивается мимо неподвижной цели, Наташа спотыкается, Тони совсем немного меняет траекторию полета и почти сталкивается с Сэмом, через прицел винтовки Баки с удивлением наблюдает, как Тор по ошибке – по ошибке ли? – отправляет в сторону Халка несильный электрический заряд. Что моментально провоцирует между ними дружескую заварушку.

По сути, сражение уже в любом случае можно считать выигранным, и все торопливо устремляются к Стиву, застывшему в тени высокого дерева.

– Тебя задело? – участливо спрашивает Наташа, и в голосе ее сквозит какой-то нездоровый интерес.

– Нет, блядь, – отвечает Стив и хмурится. – Просто эти недоебаные хуесососы… – он замолкает и быстро отключает коммуникатор.

– Так-так, – произносит Тони, снимая лицевую панель шлема. – Похоже, у нас Кэп окончательно поломался. Барнс, признавайся, что ты с ним сделал? – с усмешкой обращается он к Баки, которого Сэм как раз доставляет к месту разворачивающихся событий. – Ты на него плохо влияешь, я настаиваю. Не говорю, что этот факт сам по себе плох…

– А я настаиваю, что Стив всегда таким был. – Баки пожимает плечами.

– Я не знаю, что за сраный проеб случился, – спокойно сообщает Стив. – Но не могу по-другому. Хуйня какая-то.

– Зовем Стрэнджа? – предлагает Сэм.

– Давайте не будем. – Клинт усмехается. – Стив послезавтра дает интервью. Это же будет интервью века!

– Интервью надо нахуй перенести…

– Надо, – кивает Тони. – Видимо, чем-то тебя все-таки задело. Давайте свяжемся со Стрэнджем, но говорить с ним будешь ты.

– Я поговорю, – встревает Баки, пользуясь тем, что в команде с ним пока стараются не спорить. Приблизительно как с Халком – мало ли что вызовет с его стороны приступ неадекватности. Конечно, скоро до всех окончательно дойдет, что Зимний Солдат не появляется всякий раз, как он злится… и вообще, если честно, не появляется. Тогда с привилегиями можно будет распрощаться.

– Баки. – Стив кивает ему с благодарностью и через мгновение добавляет: – Блядь.

И Баки прекрасно понимает, что ему бы сейчас сдержать неуместные шуточки, но поделать ничего не может. Вытягивается по стойке смирно и чеканит: «Так точно, Капитан!» – под смех окружающих и неодобрительный взгляд Стива.

– Что у вас тут? – интересуется Тор, приземляясь рядом со Стивом. Побитый и вполне довольный жизнью. – Ругаешься в присутствии дамы, Капитан?

* * *

– Стив на тебя дуется, – сообщает Баки Сэм чуть позже в джете на пути к базе.

– Да. Именно так, – кивает Баки. – Как дуются мудрые столетние старцы на своих давних боевых товарищей. Я с ним поговорю.

Сэм кивает.

– Просто это будет либо очень односторонний разговор, либо очень оскорбительный. Короче, все опять повеселятся от души.

* * *

– Скажите что-нибудь? – просит Стрэндж, прибывший на базу буквально по первому зову, из чего Баки делает вывод, что он либо очень ценит Стива, а потому готов примчаться на помощь, бросив все дела, либо очень хочет посмотреть на Кэпа, матерящегося как сапожник. И дел у Верховного мага Земли на данный момент не очень много.

– Добрый ебанный день, Доктор. Я, ядрены, мать их, пассатижи, охуенно рад вас видеть. – Стрэндж кивает с видом знатока подобных ситуаций. Баки уверен, что в его практике ничего подобного не было.

– Понятно. И давно это у вас?

– Как распиздили тройным перебором этих пиздорваний.

– Стив хочет сказать, что где-то три часа назад мы разбирались с заплутавшими агрессивными пришельцами. Приблизительно с того момента, – расшифровывает Баки, которого к разговору допустили как бывалого толмача. Способного перевести с капитанского – или даже с диалектного капитанско-матерного – на человеческий.

Старк, которого допустили как просто знатока всего, кашляет в кулак.

– Скажите, Доктор, он выкарабкается?

– Тони, ты охуел от собственной заебучести…

– Старк, Стив желает тебе доброго здравия и просит не вмешиваться.

Стрэндж ухмыляется.

– Господа, вы должны понимать, что случай действительно необычный, а потому мне нужно посоветоваться с коллегами. Чтобы найти максимально действенный и безопасный способ решить вашу проблему, Капитан.

– Суки.

Баки прочищает горло.

– Доктор, Стив очень надеется, что вы с коллегами действительно обсудите ситуацию в продуктивном ключе, а не… просто соберетесь посмеяться над таким забавным происшествием.

– Как вам это в голову пришло? – возмущается Стрэндж и открывает портал. – Я вернусь в самое ближайшее время!

– Вот это случай… – качает головой Старк, когда портал растворяется в воздухе.

– Ебучий? – подсказывает Баки, и, кажется, впервые в жизни они смеются в присутствии друг друга совершенно искренне.

Краем глаза он замечает, как Стив закатывает глаза.

* * *

– Не переживай так, – произносит Баки вечером, когда пытается обнять сидящего рядом Стива, но у него складывается ощущение, что прижимает он к себе молчаливый сгусток концентрированной злости. Такое забытое и ностальгическое чувство. – Я буду любить тебя, даже если ничего не исправится. Даже если ты навсегда останешься таким… ну, таким же, каким и был, если честно.

Стив поворачивается к нему, смотрит вопросительно.

– Знаешь, мне кажется, это все твой внутренний Стив. Тот еще, мелкий… которого ты пробудил своим новым брутальным видом, и теперь он просто наконец может наплевать на все масс-медиа, интервью, благородный облик… короче, наплевать на всю вот эту ерунду и объяснить окружающим, где он и кого вертел.

– На хую, – заканчивает Стив и тихо смеется, уткнувшись Баки в плечо.

– Спасибо, на самом деле я и без тебя знаю.

* * *

Утром Баки застает Стива за напряженным просмотром сводки новостей. Наверное, ищет что-нибудь, касающееся неадекватного поведения некоторых представителей команды «Мстители».

– Доброе утро? – пробует Баки.

– Хуютро! – мрачно отвечает Стив. – Блядь.

– Это ты в конце искренне ругнулся или под действием космических технологий?

– Баки, отъебись.

– Вот так вот, значит? – Баки качает головой. – Баки, ты мне нужен. Бак, я так тебе рад, мне тебя не хватало. И года не проходит, что я получаю? Баки, отъебись.

Стив откладывает планшет.

– Иди нахуй.

– Да я и пытаюсь. Просто ты меня посылаешь прямо с утра.

Стив молча поднимается из-за стола, подходит к Баки и тянется к его ширинке.

* * *

Они уже давно ходят в этот магазин на углу.

Хозяйка – бабушка-божий одуванчик – знает их и ценит как постоянных клиентов, отчего им достаются свежие продукты. По крайней мере, Баки на это надеется.

– Добрый день, – здоровается он, когда подходит их очередь. Стив рядом с ним кивает максимально приветливо. – Мне как обычно. А Стиву… бутылку «Джека Дэниелса» и две пачки «Мальборо».

– Баки! – возмущенно восклицает Стив, молчит мгновение, краснеет, бледнеет и все-таки добавляет: – Блядь…

Хозяйка магазина слегка вздрагивает, одаривает Стива максимально неодобрительным взглядом. Молодая женщина за прилавком с мясом тут же громко восклицает: «Постыдились бы!», а ее сын смотрит на Стива глазами, полными восторга.

– Кто меня за язык тянет? – сокрушенно качает головой Баки. – Может быть, дашь сегодня интервью все-таки? Правда же, что-то потрясающее получится. «Капитан Америка дает интервью, которое мы, к нашему глубочайшему сожалению, не можем опубликовать. Но очень хотели бы».

Стив смотрит на него в упор, затем отводит взгляд. Неловкая ситуация, когда ты очень зол, но хочется смеяться.

* * *

– Мы с коллегами пришли к выводу, что проще всего будет подождать некоторое время, – произносит Стрэндж вечером того же дня. – Можно попробовать магическое воздействие, но я бы не рекомендовал. И без того у вас сыворотка, близость Камней, стычки с представителями иных культур. Этот коктейль лишний раз лучше не разбавлять. А так – просто выговоритесь, и в какой-то момент отпустит.

– Заебись.

– Стив хочет сказать, что его, судя по всему, ждет та еще неделька.

Стрэндж кивает.

– Да, думаю, недели будет достаточно. А теперь прошу простить, у меня дела.

– Хуеблядство, – вздыхает Стив. – Как же меня это заебало.

Баки переглядывается со Старком.

– Ну, не знаю, – произносит тот. – Сдается мне, методику «давайте подождем, пока само пройдет» они почерпнули в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс.

– Книге во второй, – кивает Баки. С его точки зрения, хоть Тони и пытается сделать вид, что это не так, в глубине души магию он воспринимает крайней формой гуманитарного подхода. В плохом смысле. – Но по такой логике, раньше начнем – раньше закончим. Стив, что ты, например, думаешь о…

– Отъебитесь, пожалуйста.

* * *

Утро обещает много новых интересных открытий – это Баки понимает, как только заходит в общую гостиную вслед за Стивом и слышит его совершенно искреннее «Ебать!».

Если бы сам Баки когда-нибудь взялся составлять рейтинг Мстителей и близких к ним по духу людей, с которыми у него отношения сложились из рук вон плохо, бывший директор Щ.И.Т.а занял бы в нем какое-нибудь очень почетное место. Их дорожки с Ником Фьюри после памятной встречи в бывшей квартире Стива так и не пересекались – в борьбе с пришельцами их разбросало по слишком дальним локациям, а в остальное время Фьюри успешно скрывался от всего мира. Но, видимо, миф о матерящемся Капитане кого угодно заставит выбраться из подполья. В сопровождении Наташи, конечно.

– Стивен, – произносит Фьюри из глубокого кресла, пока Баки ищет временное укрытие за широкой капитанской спиной, потому что ему срочно нужно продумать стратегию разговора на случай, если Фьюри обратится к нему. И не ляпнуть что-нибудь типа «Как ваша селезенка? Надеюсь, не беспокоит». – Члены команды волнуются за тебя и потому обратились ко мне.

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

– Члены… пиздоблядской команды могут больше не мудозвонить. У меня все охуенно.

В глубине души Баки понимает, что наступает время феерии, которой он, в отличии от Наташи, не сможет насладиться сполна. И угораздило его оказаться в одной комнате с людьми, в каждого из которых он стрелял. И попадал. Ебаный талантище.

– Сынок, я все понимаю, но до меня доходят слухи, что ты опять вообще никого не слушаешь, одеваешься, как последний маргинал, материшься через слово и спишь с Зимним Солдатом. Это так? Благородный Капитан, которого я помню, к этому шел всю свою жизнь?

– Да, еби вас конем, именно к этому.

Баки замечает, как скула Ника Фьюри слегка дергается, но в остальном внешне он остается спокоен.

– Может быть, это просто фаза такая? И ты со временем сможешь вернуться на менее кривую дорожку?

– Да вы заебали издеваться, пизды проебанной директор… Ник.

– Стив. – Наташа отрывается от изучения содержимого какой-то папки и осуждающе качает головой.

– Моя школа, – довольно улыбается Фьюри. – Я ничего против не имею, просто должен же провести воспитательную беседу.

Стив машет рукой, круто разворачивается и уходит из гостиной.

В этот же момент Баки остается без прикрытия практически один на один с Фьюри. Присутствие Романовой ситуацию нисколько не упрощает.

– Может быть, хотите чаю? – делает он попытку наладить контакт. Куда бы ни поворачивала жизнь, нельзя забывать о хороших манерах.

Фьюри насмешливо приподнимает бровь. Наверное, готовится с Баки тоже проводить воспитательную беседу.

* * *

– Старк, не посмотришь крылья? У меня в последнее время ощущение, что там какой-то посторонний звук… – произносит Сэм ближе к полудню, когда Баки успешно сбегает из окружения людей, которых успел подстрелить, и тут же попадает в следующую сомнительную компанию.

– Херня вопрос! – машет рукой Тони, и на мгновение они все замирают, с опаской глядя друг на друга. – Эта хрень заразна?

– В каком-то смысле – более чем, – кивает Баки. – Как зевота.

– Надо срочно что-то делать. Пока нас не расформировали за отсутствие цензуры.

– Зато сможем со Стивом общаться на одном уровне, – усмехается Сэм.

Баки качает головой.

– Не сможем. У него с каждым днем обороты все заковыристее, придется нагонять.

* * *

– Ну давай, скажи. У тебя получится.

– Люблю тебя, едрить твою налево.

– Почти получилось. Ничего, Стив, через пару дней уже точно должно начать отпускать.

– Баки…

– Давай, ты сможешь!

– …блядь. Ядрена вошь, давай я пока рот чем-нибудь другим займу?

– Полностью поддерживаю эту идею.


End file.
